


The Unspoken Rules

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: There were Unspoken Rules of the Volleyball club in AllABoy Academy.The club, it wasn’t really a volleyball club, it was a club for something else, and it was always overflowing with newcomers. But there was an unspoken rule, to never break the rules of the volleyball club.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kyoomi, Aone Takanobu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Everyone/Everyone, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sawamura Daichi, Miya Osamu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Semi Eita, Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi, Miya Osamu/Tendou Satori, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Hinata Shoyo, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Semi Eita, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 174





	1. The First Years

**Author's Note:**

> Note: AllABoy Academy is a school I have just made up. I will consist of all the boys and teachers in Haikyuu. Please enjoy.

There were 6 Unspoken Rules of the Volleyball Club in AllABoy Academy. 

The Club, it wasn’t really a Volleyball Club, it was a Club for something else, and it was always overflowing with newcomers. But there was an unspoken rule, to never break the rules of the Volleyball Club. 

Rule 1: Never Serve Without Payment.  
Rule 2: Always use ‘Play Volleyball’ as the term when you want something.  
Rule 3: All relationships must be within the club, or your partner must pay month to be a Premium Member. If they are a Premium Member, they must take part in certain Club activities and are welcome in the Club Rooms whenever it pleases them.  
Rule 4: Never be mad if your boyfriend Play’s Volleyball with another Club Member.  
Rule 5: ALWAYS COMPLETE GIVEN TASKS BY YOUR ADMINS.  
Rule 6: NEVER BREAK A SINGLE ONE OF THESE RULES. 

And, if you broke a single rule, it was an Unspoken Rule that you would get severe consequences for breaking it. 

It had now been 2 weeks since school had started for the First Years and it was now time to sign up for a Club to check the Extra School Activity box that was mandatory at AllABoy Academy, But- Not all First Years knew the Volleyball Club was, well, technically a Sex Club when they signed up for it. They had just assumed the Volleyball Club would be an actual Volleyball Club.

Only First Years with Family Members or Friends who have attended the school before, knew that the Volleyball Club was actually a Sex Club. 

But the First Years: Hinata Shoyo, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Lev Haiba and Goshiki Tsutomu had no idea that this was the case, at first anyway. 

Though, there were actually a few First Years who did know that the Volleyball Club was actually a Sex Club. And these First Years were: Kageyama Tobio, Kindaichi Yutaro, Kunimi Akira, Kogenegawa Kanji and Aone Takanebu and they were all okay with this fact. 

Tobio Kageyama was the brother of one of the Club Admins, Oikawa Toru and knew everything about the Club, he’d actually met the other Admins a few times and so had his two best friends Kindaichi and Kunimi. 

The three of them signed up together, because they actually got along with the Members and in all honesty, Oikawa would murder them if they didn’t and they really didn’t want that. They really preferred to keep their heads and limbs. 

Aone Takanebu was cousins with Ushijima Wakatoshi, another Club Admin so he signed up as well, wanting to spend more time with the cousin he was closest with.

And Kogenegawa Kanji, now for him, the Volleyball Club had been his plan anyway. Why you ask? Well, his parents were the ones who paid the Club’s funding, and he had all of the intentions of joining the Club as well, his parents were multi-millionaire Strip and BDSM Club owners do of course he’d join the Volleyball Club.

As for the others, they looked through the Clubs,looking for the ones that they thought wouldn’t be too hard. 

Deciding on the Volleyball Club, they signed up and went to their classes. 

Hinata Shoyo had already started to make many, many friends, ones from all years, and he was now working his way to making friends with the boy who sat next to him in Math. Kageyama Tobio.

But Kageyama was the first to speak to him. “Hey. Short Ginger Boke. I saw you also signed up for the Volleyball Club.” He whisper-yelled. 

Hinata nodded and Kageyama continued. “Okay. You seem really innocent and sweet so I’m gonna tell you a few things. I’ll write them down, I’d rather you didn’t get killed on your first day. Though, I doubt you would, all the Admin’s will think your adorable anyway.” 

Hinata smiled happily and blushed slightly before nodding, happy to make another new friend while Kageyama wrote a few things down before passing the note to Hinata. 

The note said:

Notes to not get yourself killed:  
There are 8 Admins. They are the owners of the Club, they thought it was better to have a variety and not just one Owner. But anyway, here are a few tips for what to do and what not to do. I really hope this will help you out.

Daichi:  
He is the Admin who wears a Orange Shirt.  
DO NOT:  
Say anything mean or rude about the silver haired boy named Sugawara, he will kill you. After all, Sugawara is Daichi’s boyfriend.  
DO:  
Talk to him about birds. He has an unusual fascination with them. Especially crows.

Kuroo:  
He is the Admin who wears a Red Shirt.  
DO NOT:  
Say anything mean about his hair cut. Yes, we know, it looks like a Rooster is sat on his head but we only think it, we DO NOT, say it to his face or to anyone for that matter.  
DO:  
Talk to Kenma. If you make friends with him, Kuroo will be kind to you forever. Believe me. Kuroo is deeply in love with Kenma and has know him since he was 6. If you makes friends with him, Kuroo really will love you forever.

Oikawa:  
He is the Admin who wears a Light Blue Shirt.  
DO NOT:  
Tell him he isn’t good looking or that he doesn’t have an ass. Again, we all know he’s as flat as the floor but we don’t tell him that and I’d you do well, he’s my brother and he will eat you alive. Because it wouldn’t be the first time he’s ripped someone’s head off for saying that.  
DO:  
Stare at him from time to time and tell him you’re friends with me, he thinks that he’ll be more lenient on you. And as long as you stay sweet and cute, he’ll probably fall in love with you. That reminds me, he is also dating a premium member boy named Iwaizumi Hajime, if you get Iwaizumi to like you, the two would probably protect you with their lives. 

Bokuto:  
He is the Admin who wears a Light Grey Shirt.  
DO NOT:  
Tell him he isn’t smart. He hates being told he isn’t smart and only his boyfriend, Akaashi is allowed to do that for him to not break down.  
DO:  
Act as if he is your teacher. He becomes nice if you do that. And, if you want, get to know Akaashi, he’s usually hanging around with Bokuto and reading a book, if you become friends with him Bokuto will probably also love you forever.

You seeing a link yet little guy. If an Admin has a significant other, become friends with them to get into the Admin’s good books. 

Ushijima:  
He is the Admin who wears a Lilac Purple Shirt.  
DO NOT:  
Look him directly in the eyes. Or try to get him to talk, their family will talk to you when they are ready.  
DO:  
Call him sir, and nod at him. That’s usually how conversations and greeting go with him, by using a nod. 

The Miya Twins: 

Atsumu:  
He is the Admin who wears a Golden Shirt.  
DO NOT:  
Tell him he looks just like his brother. He hates it, even if he is twins with him. He will complain to you and say that they look very very different.  
DO:  
Tell him he’s admirable. And, to sweeten the deal, if you get the Admin Sakusa to like you, he is Atsumu’s significant other so yeah, he will end up loving you too.

Osamu:  
He is the Admin who wears a Silver Shirt.  
DO NOT:  
Complain to him about his cooking. EVER! He cooks lunch for the entire club, and he just won’t feed you for a week if you do.  
DO:  
Talk to him about cooking shows and funnily enough, ice cream. He really enjoys both of them. His significant others are Suna and Kita. As usual, become friends with them and you’ll be in Osamu’s good books. 

And 

Sakusa:  
He is the Admin who wears a Yellow Shirt.  
DO NOT:  
Go near him without covering your mouth or wearing a mask. He’s a germaphobe and hates anything that could give him germs.  
DO:  
Tell him you shower 5 times a day and use deodorant every hour. (And you’re gonna have to start doing that as well. Otherwise he just will stop trusting you).

Hinata read it over, trying to take in as much of it as possible before taking a deep breathe and smiling cutely at Kageyama. “Thanks!” He said happily before putting the paper in his pocket and paying attention to the teacher who was now standing at the front of the class with her arms crossed. 

‘Ugh. Lower level physics.’ Hinata and Kageyama both thought at the exact same time and rolled their eyes. 

This would be a long afternoon.

A few hours later the day was finally over and the first years had to go to the Volleyball, Main Gym, or also know as, The Large Club Room. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arm and walked over to Kunimi and Kindaichi who were standing by the door, talking to one another, while Kageyama dragged him over to them. 

“We’ve gonna make sure this one stays in line. He’s an innocent one.” Kageyama says and the other two chuckle but nod. 

They then walk to the Volleyball Main Gym while talking and laughing, Kunimi and Kindaichi starting to get to Hinata. 

When they arrive at the Gym Doorsthey all stand still and Hinata tilts his head in confusion.

“Why aren’t we going in?” Hinata asks and Kindaichi sighs. 

“Because there is a knock for Teammates and a knock for Family of Admins.” Kunimi replies as Kageyama knocks 5 times, in a quite unusual beat. 

Just then the doors swing open. 

“TOBIO-CHAN!” Oikawa yells and grabs his brother before giving him a large kiss. 

“I knew you’d join our Club. Kuroo! You owe me £10! I told you they’d join us!” He said, and held his hand out as Kuroo rolled his eyes and walked over, slapping a £10 note into Oikawa’s hand before going to sit back down. 

Oikawa then looks past and first sees Kunimi and Kindaichi.

“Ah! Kun and Kin-chan! Welcome to your new Club.” Oikawa says and the two boys walk in, giving Oikawa a kiss on each cheek before making their way to Oikawa’s couch area and sitting down with Kageyama. 

“Ooo. And who’s this little cutie?!” Oikawa asks excitedly as he looks a Hinata up and down before giggling. 

This fact peaked the other Admin’s interests and they all looked at the door, starring at Hinata, a few of them smirking with evil twinkles in their eyes.

“I-I’m Hinata Shoyo! I’m Kageyama’s new friend.” Hinata squeaks and Oikawa giggles before pulling Hinata in and kissing his cheek. 

“You’re so cute. Such an adorable Chibi-Chan.” Oikawa says and Hinata blushes before Oikawa points to the area that Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi were sat in. 

Hinata nods and walks over. He could feel all of the Admin’s eyes on him as he walked over, planting himself next to Kindaichi. 

After sitting down on the couch, there is another unusual knock at the door.

It was the same amount of knocks that Kageyama had done but it was in a slightly different beat. 

Just then the Admin wearing a Purple Shirt stood up and opened the door. Hinata remembered that the Admin’s name was Ushijima. 

As the door opened two boys walked into the room and the doors shut behind them. 

The taller and larger of the two nodded at the Admin in the Purple Shirt and the Admin just nodded back at him. 

The Admin in the Purple Shirt then turned to face the smaller boy who slowly nodded at him before speaking. “I am Aone’s friend Sir, Goshiki.” The Admin in the Purple Shirt then nodded back at him and the three of them went to another section of the Gym. 

Next there was 4 knocks on the door, at a normal speed. 

“And this one is my friend!” The Admin in the Red Shirt said jumping up and going to the door. Hinata had remembered his name was Kuroo, and as he looked over to his area he saw a boy who he assumed must be Kenma. 

“TSUKI-BRO! Ooo. And is this Yamaguchi?” Kuroo asks him and Tsukishima rolls his eyes but nods. 

“Kuroo. You owe me for joining. Now pay up.” Tsukishima said and Kuroo sighed again, Oikawa laughing in the background as Kuroo gave both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi £10 each. 

The two of them then went and sat on Kuroo’s side of the Gym.

There was then another knock on the door, 3 times in an unusual order and Kuroo burst out into laugher. “Jesus Kenma! You keep saying you don’t make friends but here you go making them.” And Kenma rolls his eyes but stands up and opens the door. 

“Lev. Kuroo’s area is over there.” And Lev hops in. 

“One more right?” Atsumu asks, and Osamu nods. “And he doesn’t know anyone.” Osamu replies. 

The door then knocks 3 times, like anyone would on a normal door and the boy then pushes it open. 

“This is, the ‘Volleyball Club’ right? Please don’t tell me I walked into the wrong Club? ” He says, and Atsumu quirks his eyebrow. 

“I thought you didn’t know anyone?” Osamu asks the first and Kogenegawa shrugs. 

“I don’t. My parents are just rich. They’re the ones who pay for the Volleyball Club Funds. Dad said he’ll pay you extra to have me. He hates me in their Club.” Kogenegawa says, leaning against the wall and picking at his nails. 

“Ah. You’re THAT Kogenegawa. Got it. Well welcome to the Volleyball Club. We’re supposed to explain what the Club is and shit like that, but Bokuto will do that.” Daichi says and Bokuto jumps forward excitedly. 

“So. This is the Volleyball Club. We have many extra Classrooms and our Private Bathrooms have couches and the spare Classrooms have beds. The Gyms are used for more open stuff and for group things.” 

He then continued. “Do you want to Play Volleyball is what you ask if you’re feeling needy and they’ll ask you the same thing but make sure they pay you first. If they don’t, we’ll Oikawa comes up with those Punishments.” 

A few people tilted their head and Oikawa rolls his eyes. “You always explain this too formal. Right. Play Volleyball is the code for sex. They must pay you unless you’re the one asking. All tasks you must complete or else. Now, new babies. You have two weeks. Loose your Virginities if you haven’t already. If you lie or fail, you will face a Severe Punishment. Got it? Good.” Everyone gulps at Oikawa and nervously looks away. Not wanting to back chat him since he already seemed quite scary. 

Sakusa then speaks up. “Now. We need to write up your Positions in bed. Now tell us so, Kita can write it up.” 

The first years then start saying their positions:

“Kageyama?”  
“A Switch, from what Oikawa taught me anyway. But I think maybe a Switch with a Lenient Bottom Side?”

“Kindaichi?”  
“I’m also a Switch with a Lenient Bottom Side.”

Kunimi:  
“I’m a Top. I know, I don’t look like one but believe me, Oikawa couldn’t walk for 3 days.” He said and Oikawa squirmed and blushed, hiding his face adages of the Admin’s just chuckled.

“Aone?”  
He points to Ushijima and Kita rolls his eyes before writing down ‘A Top’. 

“Kogenegawa?”  
“I’m a Fully fledged Bottom. I only ever want to Take It. Never Give It.” 

“Tsukishima?”  
“I’m a Switch.” He said smirking and Kuroo just glared at him making Tsukishima roll his eyes and sigh. “Fine! I’m a fucking Bottom!” 

“Yamaguchi?”  
“Im a Top. I may not look like it but, heh. That tends to be the point.” He giggles and Oikawa laughs too. “He is my kind of first year.”

“Lev?”  
“I’m a Switch. But I’m more lenient to Topping.”

“Goshiki?”  
“I’m a switch but I’m lenient to Bottom.” 

“And Hinata? Ah. Fresh right?” Kita asks and Hinata nods before answering. “Bottom I-I think. From what I’ve heard, Butt compliments mean your a Bottom right?” Hinata asks blushing red and turning away.

“You get Arse compliments?! Hold on, stand up.” Oikawa says to Hinata and he blushes but does as he’s told, getting the protocol and facing the couch. 

“Shit. Yup.” The Miya twins say in unison. “You’re definitely a Bottom.” 

“Damn. Wasn’t expecting to get a First Year with meat.” Kuroo says as Hinata then sits back down. 

“Okay. As I was saying. Virginities. You've got 2 weeks to loose them. And you may want to get started ASAP.” Oikawa says, and with that, a few people leave the gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1, Has been edited, read over, a bit more description has been added and I’ve tried to Beta read it. 
> 
> 1,118 extra words of detail added


	2. The Virgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shoyo, Aone Takanebu, Goshiki Tsutomu, Lev Haiba, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi all set out to complete their challenge.

Hinata Shoyo, Aone Takanebu, Goshiki Tsutomu, Lev Haiba, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi all stood up and left the room. 

There were now eyes on Kageyama, Kunimi, Kindaichi and Kogenegawa. 

Kageyama looked up from his phone. “Can you stop starting into our souls. Jesus. Us 3 are still here because, number one, Oikawa is the only one of us who can drive and number two. Oikawa is the one who took our virginities so we have no need to leave. Well actually, Kuroo you were the one that took Kindaichi’s but still we have no need to leave.” Kageyama said before going back on his phone. 

Now all eyes were on Kogenegawa. “My parents are rich and own many strip clubs. I lost that thing at 13.” Kogenegawa said, while scrolling through his phone.

A few people just chuckled before Atsumu decided to bring up another conversation. “You know the cute little ginger boy. I kinda wish I could take his.” Osamu glared and Atsumu chuckled. “And Osamu seconds that.” 

The rest of the admins shrug and nod. “I mean he is very adorable! And if he’s, well Kageyama’s friend then he’s definitely either too friendly or not friendly.” Kuroo said and kageyama said in a monotone voice. “Way too friendly. He’s made friends with over half the year already. We’ve only been in school for 2 weeks.” 

And with that Oikawa burst out laughing. “Geez it’s gonna be fun having that cutie in our club. We’re gonna earn so much money that we’ll be able to buy a private beach for these activities.” Oikawa said giggling. 

“Because it’s only a matter of time before everyone knows. Because morning practice tomorrow is when everyone gets their handouts so us, and the school can tell who is who.” Oikawa said while packing up. 

“Anyway. I’ll see you all tomorrow! Come on Tobio-chan and Kin and Kun-chan!” Oikawa said walking happily out the door and to his car, the three first years following him. 

“Ah. Limo is here. See you all tomorrow.” Kogenegawa waves off and walks out. 

Daichi had already left the door mumbling something about Suga and his second year roommates. 

And with that everyone started to leave, and Kuroo locked up. 

__________________________________

The next morning, the first years arrived at the gym doors and walked in, no one else was in school early in the mornings so they didn’t have to knock. 

“Ah! There you all are! Come on. The list yesterday about your positions in bed was so Suna could get the outfits and things ready. So sit on the main couch, all of you.” Oikawa said and the first years did so. 

“Right! Tops first please!” Bokuto yelled and Kunimi, Aone and Yamaguchi all stood up and walked over. 

“Here are your volleyball jackets. The tops wear black leather.” He said handing one to each of them who put them on. 

They then went and sat down. “Lev. Here’s your jacket. It’s a copper leather one. This is so people know you’re a switch but you prefer to top. Next I want switches who prefer to bottom.”

Kageyama, Kindaichi and Goshiki then stood up and walked over. “Here are your purple leather jacket and don’t forget to start wearing skirts.” He said handing the jackets and the boys nodded, Kindaichi and Kageyama getting skirts out from their bags that Oikawa had got them and Goshiki getting out on Aone has passed to him from Ushijima. 

“And now the bottoms.” Tsukishima, Kogenegawa and Hinata all stood up. Damn it was lucky it was a Tuesday. 

“You guys don’t have jackets you are just required to work female outfits like skirts and dresses.” And Tsukishima starred at Oikawa with open eyes. 

“What?!” He asked and Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I said what I said, now, I have spares and you don’t need to walk to school in them, you can get changed now. Now come on, I have a closet for the outfits.” Oikawa said gesturing but Hinata stood still and pointed his fingers together. 

“Little ginger, you coming?” And Hinata blushed but shook his head. “But you have to choose an outfit.” And Hinata school his head again before pointing to his bag on the couch. 

“I-It’s a Tuesday.” Hinata said and Oikawa raised his eyebrow. 

“Tobio-chan. Can you show me what’s in his bag?” Oikawa asked and kageyama shrugged and nodded opening it then chuckling. 

“Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asks and kageyama finidhes his laughing. 

“Hinata. I didn’t know you were serious.” Kageyama says while finishing laughing. “Oikawa. He has girls clothing in here. I had no idea he was being serious when he said he does trap Tuesday karaoke night.” Kageyama was laughing while saying it but a lot of the admins just quirked an eyebrow. 

Hinata just continued to point his fingers together, waiting to be told something. “Oh fuck. Okay. Um. You can wear your own outfits Hinata.” And Hinata looked up and smiled at Oikawa, skipping to his bag and picking it up before going to the locker area to change. The admins just exchanged looks before saying in unison ‘fuck’. 

Hinata smiled and pulled out his favourite short pink dress from his bag that had matching lace panties, and matching pink heels. 

He then put them on and went to the mirror, putting on a pair of dangling diamond earrings, before putting his hair into two buns at the side of his head and giving himself eyeshadow, blush and lipgloss. 

He then smiled to himself and walked out to see everyone waiting in anticipation, watching him walk out their jaws dropped. 

“Holy, fucking shit! And you go out like this?!” Kuroo said, just managing to speak. 

Hinata nodded and giggled. “Okay. Definitely bring your own outfits!” Atsumu said and Hinata nodded and smiled. 

“Do you, have any spare outfits like that?” Oikawa asked him but Hinata shook his head. 

“Not with me. I do at home! I have all sorts!” He says and smiles happily. The bell then goes and he smiles happily. 

“I’ll see you all at lunch practice!” Hinata said and skipped out, happy to finally express himself.

Everyone in the the room just watched with wide eyes. “Damn! This year really is one for new things. First we get him and he’s got a good ass and now, he actually likes wearing the girls outfits and has his own. This is gonna be the best year ever.” Atsumu says and punches the air with his fist. 

“Tsukishima, Kogenegawa. Stay. You two aren’t leaving without being ready. The rest of you scram and be here at lunch! If you’re not you best have a good reason!” And with that all the first years left. “Oh and one more thing. The rest of the second and 3rd years will be here at lunch for you all to meet.” 

Oikawa yelled out to the first years who were leaving. “Now. KUROO! Help me get Tsuki into a skirt, which knee high socks, heels and a girls blouse! Bokuto and Osamu. Just show Kogenegawa where the outfits are.” The admins nod and Kuroo walk over with the clothes. 

Tsuki starts squirming as the two admins change him. “Akk! I can do it on my own!” Tsuki yelled and Oikawa just laughed. 

“Yeah. But I don’t trust you to wear the would outfit if you did it on your own.” Oikawa said as Kuroo pulled off Tsuki’s boxers and yelped at an elastic type fabric being put on there instead. 

“Stop!” Tsuki yelled but asdyer a while gave up on fighting as the others finished changing him. 

“There. See Tsuki-bro. You don’t look too bad.” Kuroo says and elbows him and Tsukishima just glares and growls. 

“Just get to glass Tsukishima.” Oikawa said and Tsuki quickly ran out. 

Kogenegawa then came out of the locker room in a pair of fishnet tights, the shortest pair of Jean shorts he could find and a crop top with red heels on. 

“This is apparently what he decided on.” Osamu said shrugging and Kogenegawa left to go to class. 

Soon lunch came around and all the first years but Hinata were in the gym already. 

“Geez. Where is that small ginger?” Oikawa asked the other first years who shrugged. 

But not too long after the door opened and Kenma walked in while taking to Hinata and Kenma was actually laughing. 

Everyone just stared at Hinata in shock. Before Kuroo decided to speak up. “You. Got. Kenma. To. LAUGH?!” He asked really excitedly and Kenma just looked at him in a monotone voice. 

Hinata just giggled. “We were talking about the fact that I actually managed to die in animal crossing and well it is quite a funny story.” Hinata says and Kenma nods at him before going to sit down. 

“Anyway. Did I miss anything?” He asks, only to see many more people there today and all of them starring at him. 

“No you didn’t. We were just about to introduce our second and third years.” Bokuto says Hinata smiles and nods, sitting down on the couch. 

“I’m Nishinoya.” “And I’m Tanaka!” They say one after the other. “We’re both switches and we share an apartment with Mr my favourite colour is orange so I’ll be an orange shirt admin over there.” They say and fist pump each other. “And we’re both second years.” 

The whole conversation was aimed towards Hinata. 

“I’m Asahi.” “And I’m Sugawara.” They say with soft smiles. “We’re both third years and bottoms. I’m also Daichi’s boyfriend and another one of Daichi’s roommates.” Sugawara says and smiles as it goes onto the next group of people. 

“I’m Yaku and this is Kenma. We’re both second years and switches who are lenient to bottoming.” 

“I’m Issei, and this is Takahiro. We’re both second years and tops. We’re also best friends with Oikawa’s main customer Iwaizumi.” 

“I’m Akaashi and I’m a switch. Not lenient side. And I’m dating Bokuto. I’m also a third year.” 

“I’m Semi Eita, this is Shirabu and this is Tendou. Me and Shirabu are second years and Tendou is a third year and I’d dating Ushijima. Me and Shibaru are switches lenient to top and Tendou is a switch lenient to bottom.” 

“You’ve already met me and Kita but I’m Suna. That’s Kita. We are both second years and with live with the twins. The two of us are also dating and we are both switches. We have no lenient. It’s just whichever one of us wins.” Suna says with a chuckle. 

Oikawa then stands up. “Okay so we realise we never told you our positions of I’m a switch but I’m a lenient bottom. Bokuto is a top and Ushijima is too. Kuroo is a top and Sakusa is a top as well. Daichi is a top and the twins are switches.” Oikawa says and the first years nod. 

“Next of schedule. Don’t forget the task Oikawa has set you first years. Loose your virginities. And the next thing is. The fees people have to pay to play volleyball with you. It’s £30 for a blowjob, £40 for rimming and £55 for sex. If they want full time, with body for half an hour it’s £85 and if they want you for a full hour is £100 with extra time £25 point every 15 minutes. Got it. Because if you mess up this money, believe me, you will be punished. Now. I know it’s only day 1. But have you virgins started yet?” Daichi asks and they all look around at each other. 

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima and Tsuki looked back at him. 

“Something you two wanna tell us?” Kuroo said quirking his eyebrow. 

“U-um well. Me and Tsuki were never virgins in the first place. We kinda, had a fling over summer, a-and yeah.” Yamaguchi said as he pointed his fingers together. 

Oikawa just burst out with laughter. “You two weren’t meant to leave yesterday then.” He said laughing hard and the two just blushed. 

“We had to leave. Tsukishima’s brother came to pick us up and we were sure you wouldn’t want him to walk in on you all talking about sex.” Yamaguchi said and Oikawa just chuckled. 

“Are any of the rest of you, secretly, not virgins?” Oikawa said, still laughing his ass off, even tho he don’t have one. 

Both Aone and Goshiki’s raised their hands. 

“Oh this keeps getting better.” Oikawa said, gasping for air from laughing so much. 

“Well. We were a middle school thing... and... yeah.” Good-humoured says while blushing. 

“Fucking hell!” Oikawa says while laughing. 

“And you Lev?” Oikawa asks, still laughing and lev raised his hands in defence. “Still a virgin.” He says while laughing before Oikawa turns to Hinata. 

“And. You’re still a virgin right little ginger?” Oikawa asks Hinata and he nods. 

The time talking flies by and soon lunch is over and it’s back to class


	3. Lev’s Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev’s side of the story. The next chapter will be focusing mainly on Hinata again as he doesn’t complete his task in time. 
> 
> Now for the best Lev ship. YakuLev!

It was a week into being apart of the volleyball club and Lev still had yet to complete his task and he only had 6 days left to complete it. 

It wasn’t all bad though. Throughout the week he had made more friends through Kenma, Kuroo’s boyfriend, and in all honesty he was happy that he had. 

His friends were all second years apart from he had seen Hinata a lot more since Kenma seemed to really enjoy his company. 

He had also become really good friends with Yaku. Like, REALLY good friends. 

Lev was weighing up the pro’s and cons of what could happen if, well if he asked Yaku to be the one to take his virginity. If he asked Yaku to play volleyball with him. 

He knew it had only been a week since he’d met Yaku, but he really trusted him, and he couldn’t decide on anything better. 

And with that, the bell went to signal for lunch. 

Lev jumped up and ran out of the room, desperate to find Yaku before he entered the gym. 

To his luck, he found Yaku waiting outside Kenma’s classroom and he took a deep breathe before making his appearance known. 

“Hey Yaku...” Lev said nervously and Yaku looked at him curiously. 

“Hm?” He said, tilting his head. 

“I-I know we’ve only known each other for a week but-” Before Lev could continue, Yaku blushed and nodded. 

“Y-Yeah. I’ll play volleyball with you Lev. Um. Just let me. Wait never mind. Hey Hinata! Mind waiting for Kenma? Me and Lev have some business to attend to?” Yaku asked the ginger who was running towards the classroom. 

“Sure! You guys go! I’ll see you at club later!” Hinata said as he waited for Kenma and Yaku nodded before grabbing Lev’s wrist and leading him to a classroom, which had the door closed. 

Yaku then pushed the door open to reveal a beautiful looking bedroom and Lev blushed. 

They both then walked in and Yaku shut the door, not locking it, since that was against club rules, before going on his tip-toes and pressing his lips firmly against Lev’s. 

Lev immediately kissed back and placed his hands on Yaku’s waist, causing the smaller to jump and wrap his legs around Lev’s waist as the two deepened the kiss.

Lev then licked Yaku’s bottom lip and the smaller opened his mouth for the other to slip his tongue in which cause Yaku to moan softly. 

The moan went straight down to Lev’s cock as he guided them over to the bed and placed Yaku down, pulling away, just for a moment to remove his shirt before plunging back in and kiss Yaku deeply once again. 

He then pulled away and removed Yaku’s shirt before kissing down his neck, leaving a few pink and purple hickeys that made Yaku squeal. 

Lev then smirked and kissed down Yaku’s body, latching into Yaku’s left nipple with his mouth while pinching and squeezing the right with his fingers. 

This caused Yaku to become a moaning mess. “Mmm~ Lev~” 

Yaku moaned out and Lev smirked at the way his name rolled off Yaku’s tongue. 

He then pulled off his own pants and boxers, Yaku doing the same while panting before Yaku turned onto all fours, his ass raised in the air, and a very visible pink buttplug. 

“Fuck. We’re you planning this Yaku?~” Lev groaned into Yaku’s ear who moaned a maybe back to him. 

This just caused Lev to grow harder as he pulled out the butt plug and replaced the hole with his tongue, causing Yaku to squirm underneath him while panting. 

After a few thrusts of his tongue, Lev pulled his tongue out and lined his cock up with the smallest hole before slowly pushing in. 

Yaku was whining at the stretch and as soon as Lev was fully seated Yaku let out a moan. 

“Oh fuck!~ Lev~ Fuck me till I cant walk, please~” Yaku groaned and something set a fire in Lev as he pulled all the way out and snapped back in, causing Yaku to moan loudly in pleasure and pain. 

After a few hard thrusts Yaku screamed in pleasure and Lev smirked. He had found Yaku’s prostate so he started to pound into that spot at an inhuman speed while groaning. 

“F-Fuck Yaku~ So tight~” He groaned. “Gonna cum~” He then groaned out and Yaku meeker as he came first, cumming all over the sex rooms bed sheets. 

Lev then came hard with one more snap of his hips, filling Yaku up. 

Lev then fell onto the bed at the side and Yaku just giggled as he placed the buttplug back in, smiling at the full feeling. 

“Uhha! Come on Lev. We need to get to club.” Yaku said against Lev’s skin as he left a few, deep, purple hickeys on his skin before getting dressed. 

Lev groaning before doing the same. He then stood up and help his hand out to Yaku who gladly took it to help with walking. 

Meanwhile in the main volleyball gym Kenma and Hinata were talking as Kuroo walked over with Oikawa, them both with angry looks. 

“Where the hell is Lev?” Oikawa asked the two and Hinata shrugged. 

“Yaku said they had something important to do.” Hinata said and immediately both of their scowls let up. 

“Hah! Wasn’t expecting that.” Kuroo said with a chuckle. 

Not long after the doors were pushed open and Lev and Yaku walked in with messy hair, half done up shirts and were wearing each other’s jackets rather then their own. 

With that Oikawa burst out into laughter again. “Uh. Guys. Why are you two wearing each other’s jackets?” Kuroo asked with a smirk and a suggestive look and the two both flushed, only just realising and quickly switching jackets, giving everyone a quick view of their hickeys before they covered them back up. 

“Anyway!” Oikawa said after he finished laughing. 

“You are now officially apart of the volleyball club now. Which means you can start earning money.” Oikawa says while smiling before he casts a look over to Hinata. 

“Hey. Little ginger cutie? You gotten anywhere yet? You only have six days left, you know that right?” Oikawa asks and Hinata gulps but nods. 

“I-I’ll complete the task!” Hinata stuttered out and Oikawa smiled. 

“Good boy.”


	4. Hinata’s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata just doesn’t know what to do. Who would he loose his virginity to?

Hinata just doesn’t know what to do. Who would he loose his virginity to? He wasn’t particularly close with anyone! So who would be loose it to? 

Yeah okay, he though most people in the club were hot but what would he do about this?! He now had 4 days left until he would’ve failed the task and he still had no idea who it should be. 

He has no special attachments to anyone. 

So that’s when Hinata decided to skip out on today’s lunchtime club activities, he needed to think it through. 

So there he was, sat in one of the clubs private bathrooms, on the couch, and internally screaming. 

He was scared for many reasons, and in all honestly, he just wanted someone who he could trust to take his virginity. 

Why did he want someone he could trust, well because powder makeup doesn’t stay on a persons when yet sweat or when the area is touched. 

And, he didn’t want the club finding out about home. It was bad enough at home as it was... and they’d see the bruises. 

And he couldn’t let them see the bruises. 

While Hinata was deep in thought, the bathroom door opened to reveal a make he’d never seen before. 

The stranger looked at him and say tearful eyes and his heart hurt. 

He sat down next to Hinata. “Hey. What’s wrong?” The boy asked and Hinata looked at him. 

“I’m scared. I’m in the volleyball club... and I’ve got to complete the task in the next 3 days, but I’m scared to. I don’t want them to know about home...” Hinata said as he poured his heart out to the stranger next to him. 

“Hey hey. It’s okay. I know the volleyball club is hard and, from what I’m guessing. You’re Hinata right?” The boy asked and Hinata tilted his head, confused at how he knew him. 

“I’m Iwaizumi. I’m a premium member. Oikawa’s best friend and customer. And, he talks a lot about the club. But, I’d you wanna tell me what’s going on, I promise it won’t go any further, unless you’d like me to mention it.” Iwaizumi said and rubbed circles in Hinata’s back causing his quiet sobs to turn to soft hiccups. 

Hinata nodded. “I-It’s home... I don’t want the club finding out about home. About my dad... and I’m scared that... if I loose my virginity to one of them, s-something bad will happen... W-when they see these.” Hinata says, rubbing his arm as the powdered make up comes off to show his arm is littered in bruises.

Iwaizumi just gasped, he felt terrible that Hinata had to go through that. 

“Oh... I see. Well I understand why you wouldn’t want the club to know just yet... it’s probably very hard to talk about. But I’m glad you opened up to me, though. You don’t have to loose your virginity to someone in the club.” At that, Hinata raised his head. ‘He didn’t?’. “You just need to have sex with someone associated with the club.” 

A million thoughts swam through his head until he pieces them together. Iwaizumi was, offering to do it and with that Hinata blushed and nodded slowly. 

“O-okay.” He said and Iwaizumi gave him a soft smile before leaning in and gently capturing Hinata’s lips with his own. 

Iwaizumi started off slow and gentle until Hinata deepens the kiss, Iwaizumi smiled and licked Hinata’s bottom lip as he grabbed Hinata’s ass and gave it a gentle squeeze causing Hinata to gasp and open his mouth which gave Iwaizumi time to slip his tongue inside. 

They kissed like that for a few minutes before pulling away and gasping for air and Iwaizumi made a gesture to ask if he wanted to continue and Hinata nodded. 

Iwaizumi then sucked a few hickeys into Hinata’s neck and let Hinata do the same to him before Iwaizumi removed bother their shirts and gently pushed Hinata onto his back before starting to plant soft kisses down the youngers body. 

He then placed his fingers in Hinata’s skirt line and Hinata nodded. 

Iwaizumi then pulled off the skirt along with the panties and the younger gasped as the could air hit his naked body. 

Iwaizumi then gestured for Hinata to turn onto his stomach, which he did, as Iwaizumi grabbed a plain bottle of lube from under the sink. 

Being careful he lived up 3 of his fingers and gently pushed in the index finger first. 

Hinata gasped at the unusual sensation and squirmed. 

“It’s okay.” Iwaizumi said soothingly and planted kisses down Hinata’s back as he pulled the younger in for a kiss while pushing in the second and third finger. 

Hinata then yelped at the sudden intrusion but it was sucked in by the kiss. 

He then planted softly kisses down Hinata back once again as he slowly moved the fingers in and out getting small whimpers from Hinata as he slowly started to speed up and scissor his fingers. After a good 10 minutes of prepping Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out which made Hinata groan at the sudden loss of contact. 

Iwaizumi then pushed his pants and boxers down before covering himself with lube and lining himself up with Hinata’s hole. 

“This may hurt a little okay.” Iwaizumi said and Hinata nodded as he slowly pushed the tip and and Hinata yelped. After a few seconds of letting him adjust he slowly started to push in, inch by inch until he was fully seated inside. 

He then waited a few minutes for Hinata to adjust to his full size.

After about 5 minutes Hinata groans around Iwaizumi’s length and Iwaizumi takes that as a message to start moving. 

He then slowly starts to thrust in and out, and Hinata starts moaning softly which gets Iwaizumi riled up as he starts moving a little faster and harder. 

After a few thrusts Iwaizumi hits something that makes Hinata mewl. 

“Nngh~ Iwaizumi~ there!~ please~ hard~ fast~” Hinata moans out trying to form a while sentence and Iwaizumi chuckles and starts to pound into that spot. 

After a few thrusts Hinata moans loudly and cums onto the couch. 

As he does his walls clench around Iwaizumi causing the older to groan and spill inside of him, making Hinata feel full. 

Iwaizumi then gently pulls out and gets dressed before helping Hinata get dressed. 

Hinata then just snuggles into Iwaizumi, feeling comfortable. 

After about 20 minutes of just feeling comfortable, Hinata gets out his powdered make up from his bag on the floor and starts to pat down any of his bruises but leaves the hickeys from Iwaizumi on show. 

Iwaizumi then checks the time and gasps. 

“Fuck. It’s already 3:30.” He says before laughing. “We missed after-noon classes.” He says and Hinata just blushed and giggles a little. 

“Would you like me to carry you to your after school practice? I’m sure they’re all worried about you.” Iwaizumi suggests, to which Hinata nods and Iwaizumi picks him up bridal style and starts walking. 

__________________________________

Meanwhile, in the main gym, Oikawa was going a little crazy. He was worried and angry. 

“The little ginger! First he doesn’t come to practice for 2 days and now he missed his last two lessons! Where is he?!” Oikawa said nervously. 

The other admins were also a little worried but it was all put to rest when there was a knock at the door. It was 2 knocks with a long pause after. 

Everyone looked at the door and Oikawa stood up to open it to see Iwaizumi and Hinata. 

“Sorry if I kept him too long. Activities, well kinda took over lunch and both of our afternoon lessons.” Iwaizumi said, as he walked in and placed Hinata on the couch. 

“And tonight it might be better if he says at yours and Tobio’s house Kawa. It’s probably not the best to send him home when he’s like his.” He said before whispering into Hinata’s ear. “I’ll do what I can to keep you safe.” And Hinata nodded and smiled softly. 

Iwaizumi then walked over and kissed Oikawa on the cheek. “Please take care of him Kawa.” Iwaizumi says before he walks out. 

Oikawa smiles softly and nods, he could tell something was up, Iwaizumi never does anything like this but he always knew Iwaizumi did things for a reason so Oikawa gave a soft smile to the rest of the room and all the others knew not to ask questions. 

Oikawa then walked over and sat next to Hinata. “Little cutie. Whatever is going on, I promise, we’ll keep you safe.” He says to Hinata who smiles softly and nods. 

“Everyone, you can all go home early.” Oikawa says and the admins nod in agreement. 

Everyone then starts to leave but Hinata, Oikawa, Kageyama, Kunimi and Kindaichi. 

“Tobio-chan. Would you mind carrying his bag?” Oikawa asked and Kageyama smiled and nodded picking up Hinata’s back as Oikawa picked up Hinata bridal style.


	5. HE DOES WHAT?! NO! MOVE IN WITH US!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on Hinata’s backstory. Opens up to kageyama and Oikawa who won’t stand for it.

Oikawa smiles softly as he carries Hinata back to their place. 

“It’ll be okay chibi-chan. I promise.” Oikawa says, although not knowing what was wrong, he wanted to protect him with all of his heart. 

“Bye Kin and Kun-chan! See you tomorrow.” Oikawa waves them off as kageyama opens the door and they walk in. 

The house was empty as Hinata is carried to the boys bedroom and placed onto the bed in there. 

Hinata smiles softly as the boys put their bags to the sides. 

“Anything you’d like for dinner Shoyo?” Kageyama asks Hinata who points his fingers together and blushes. “Could you bake some meat buns?” He asks with pleading eyes and kageyama blushes and nods, heading down the stairs to cook. 

“Hey chibi-chan. You should get a bath, you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in.” Oikawa offers and Hinata gives him a soft smile and nods. 

“That would be great. Thank you.” Hinata says happily and Oikawa rises and heads to the bathroom, putting a bath on and some bubbles before coming back. 

“Hey Oikawa. Where are your- y-your p-parents?” Hinata asks, stuttering nervously, he couldn’t never say parents without doing that since he was so scared of the one he had. 

“It’s just our mom and she’s out of town on a business trip with our sister. But she tells us we can have whoever we want over.” Oikawa says with a softly smile and kisses Hinata’s cheek. 

“So don’t worry about it. She’s fine with everything.” He says before rising again to turn off the water in the bath. 

“Would you like some help getting out for your clothes and getting in?” Oikawa asks and Hinata blushes and nods slowly. 

Oikawa smiles softly and helps him get out of his skirt, shirt, panties and socks before carrying him to the bathroom and placing him into the bath tub.

“If you need anything just ask.” He said before leaving the bathroom and Hinata relaxed, forgetting all about the fact that the water would wash the makeup off of his body. 

After about half an hour of relaxing Hinata felt like he had relaxed enough and decided to call for Oikawa to help. 

“Hey. Oikawa? C-could you help me out now?” He asked and Oikawa walked in and nodded, helping him out, and wrapping a towel around him, not yet noticing the bruises. 

He carried him back into the bedroom where kageyama was sat on the bed. “I’ve made the meat buns and I’ve just put them in.” He says with a smile as Oikawa puts Hinata down on the bed, only then noticing the bruises and scars littered all over him, Kageyama noticing soon after, the two sharing worried looks. 

Hinata started to get ready but stopped when he heard a soft voice. “Hey... cutie... may I ask, why are you covered in bruises and scars? If it’s too much you don’t have to tell me, but is this what Iwa-chan meant when he asked me to protect you?” 

Hinata froze at the voice, he only had a pair of spare boxers and oikawas top half on and he sighed as he finished putting on the shirt before nodding. 

“I-It is... They’re f-from my f-father... he’s done it, ever since my mom skipped town with my little sister, I was in school, and they let me behind... he has always been like this... but it got worse when it was just the two of us... and it’s still really bad that most nights... I’m scared to go home... because he’ll be drunk and it’ll happen again... I-I told Iwaizumi because I-I was afraid to tell a-any of you... but I see... I shouldn’t of been...” 

At this Oikawa and Kageyama have strong pains in their hearts and they look to each other before nodding. 

“Hinata. Please. MOVE IN WITH US!” Kageyama and Oikawa said in unison and Hinata froze. 

He then started to tear up. “Y-you’d really, t-take me in?!” He said as tears flowed like a fountain from his eyes. 

The two nodded and Oikawa immediately grabbed his phone. 

“I’ll phone my mom now! And tomorrow, I’ll send Ushi Gushi and Aone-san to collect your things. I’m sure your father wouldn’t go near them.” Oikawa said and Hinata gave a huge watery smile and hugged Oikawa tightly while sobbing softly. 

Oikawa smiled softly and hugged back as Kageyama joined into the hug. 

After a while they pulled away and Oikawa called his mom. 

“Hey mom. We have a friend and he- his father had just died and he had no where to stay. Could he move in with us?” Oikawa asks and his mother listens and tells him yes. 

“THANKS MOM!” He yells before he puts the phone down. 

“She said yes! You can move in with us. We’ll get your things here tomorrow.” Oikawa said and Hinata just smiled softly, hugging Oikawa again. 

He smiled and picked him up in the hug and carried him form through stairs to eat. 

They all ate and Hinata, finally felt at rest with the world. 

They then all went to bed and snuggled into the double bed, with Hinata in the middle, and for once in his life, he felt at peace with the world, like he finally had a place he belonged. 

_______________________________

The next morning Hinata woke up to feeling two sets of strong arms, holding him and he smiled happily, not fake for once. 

The two boys soon stirred awake and smiled to. “Morning cutie.” “Morning Shoyo.” They said and Hinata blushed as they all sat up. 

“I’ll go and make breakfast. You two get ready.” Kageyama said and the two nodded. 

Kageyama then stood up and left the room as Oikawa stood up and walked to his closet, grabbing himself a set of his skirts and dresses and some out for Hinata, passing them to him. 

“Here cutie.” He said and smiled as the two got dressed before Oikawa picked up Hinata and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. 

Hinata didn’t cover up his bruises or scars today and Kageyama had just noticed. “Hey Hinata. Are you not gonna cover your marks?” Kageyama asks and Hinata smiled softly and shook his head. 

“I’m not gonna hide them anymore a1qnd I was wondering if you two could.” And Oikawa nodded. “We’ll tell them for you. Of course we will.” Oikawa says as they all eat before standing and Hinata smiles. 

“I think I’ll be okay to walk now, but maybe you could both hold my hands to keep me steady?” He asked softly and the two blushed and nodded, taking ahold of one hand each as they left the house, heading to school, only to meet Kunimi and Kindaichi along the way. 

“Hey guys. Hey Hinata, how are you, holy shit-“ he said before kageyama elvowed him in the stomach. 

“We’re gonna explain at practice, to everyone at the same time.” Oikawa said softly and the two just nodded.

They soon all reached the school and entered the gym, to be greeted by everyone. 

This would be hard to explain and keep every quiet for the whole time


End file.
